


Hot Cross Bunnies (The Rampant Rabbit remix)

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Rabbits, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: When Arthur asks Merlin to use his magic in the bedroom, this definitely wasn't what he was hoping would happen.In which Merlin is adorable, Gaius is not amused, Gwen is charmed and Arthur wishes yet again that he was an only child.





	Hot Cross Bunnies (The Rampant Rabbit remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art: "I Can Fix This! "](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964867) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> Thank you to the mods for running this wonderful fest yet again. It's always a favourite. And thank you to the very lovely LFB72 for producing such a vast feast of gorgeous work to choose from. I have always loved this particular pic though and couldn't resist (and may possibly have begged the lovely mods for it). I do hope you like what I've done with it. (LFB has now put it onto A03 so more people can see its adorableness - it was originally on LJ [here](https://lfb72.livejournal.com/7079.html) which is why there is now some oddness over the various dates!)
> 
> Huge thanks also to the lovely Camelittle for the very helpful beta! She was the one who came up with the brilliant spell!

 

“Gods, I’m so tired!” Arthur sighed, collapsing back onto his bed at the end of what seemed to have been an incredibly long day. 

Merlin was hovering around picking discarded pieces of clothing up and then dropping them in a pile near the door.  Apparently it was all going down to be washed, but somehow it still managed to look a mess.  Typical Merlin.  The worst servant in the five kingdoms.  Fortunately, Arthur had long since discovered the man had other talents.  Ones that he was far more skilled at.

If only Arthur wasn’t so damned tired.

Merlin, on the other hand, appeared to be tireless.  There had been a suspiciously Merlin-shaped indentation on his bed when Arthur had returned to his chambers a little earlier than expected.  Doubtless he had spent most of the day there sleeping while his magic did all the chores.  Now he would be full of energy.  Whilst Arthur really wanted to just sleep.

“Just use your magic to send it all down to the laundry, close the door and come to bed,” Arthur ordered.

“Yes, my king,” Merlin replied. 

Somehow, he still managed to make ‘my king’ sound insulting.  There was just that little edge to the way he said it.  Still, the dirty clothes were gone in a flash, and Merlin’s own clothes were in a little heap on the floor a moment later.  Well, most of them were.  He was still wearing his sweaty shirt and that neckerchief that he seemed so fond of.  Arthur gave him as disapproving a glare as he possibly could.

“What have we said about wearing smelly servant clothing to bed?”

 “I’m shy!”

Merlin was many things.  Shy wasn’t one of them.  Arthur just looked at him.

“It’s cold.”

“Yes. If only I had a manservant who remembered to put warming stones in the sheets like he’s supposed to.”

“I was busy.”

“You were _asleep_.  All afternoon.  On my bed.”

“Warming it!” Merlin attempted, which was as good as an admission of guilt.  Arthur continued to glare until Merlin gave in and whipped off his shirt.  It joined the rest of his clothing on the floor.  Merlin wriggled under the bedclothes and tugged them up to his neck, looking back at Arthur accusingly.

“Happy?”

Arthur would have been happier if the bedclothes weren’t there and he could see Merlin in all his glory.  Still, the battle for the blankets was a war that they fought in Arthur’s bed most evenings and Arthur normally found all of Merlin’s glory spread out for him at the end of those battles. 

He gave the bedclothes a little tug.  Pleasingly, Merlin immediately pulled them tighter.  Fine.  Arthur pulled again.  This time though, Merlin just gave a heavy sigh.  His eyes flashed gold and suddenly Arthur found that he couldn’t move the bedclothes off Merlin no matter how hard he tried.

“ _Mer_ -lin...” Arthur grumbled.  “That’s just childish.”

“Says the man who starts a battle for the bedclothes every night.  Why do you think I learned that spell?”

Merlin had him there.  Still, Arthur was the king, and Merlin should be more respectful.  He kept that thought to himself though, because he knew that if he mentioned any of his opinions on the matter, however justified, Merlin would just come up with something rude and snarky and completely _dis_ -respectful.  He felt the bedclothes return to normal and decided not to bother trying to resume the battle.  But then he noticed that Merlin was looking far too pleased with himself.

“Why don’t you do something useful with that magic of yours instead?” Arthur suggested. 

That did the trick.  Merlin immediately looked affronted.

“Useful?  What, more useful than defending your hide against every assassin or sorcerer who wants to kill you?  Which is most of them, by the way.”

Arthur sort of loved that indignant expression Merlin got when he felt unappreciated.  It made Arthur want to pretend to not appreciate him even more.  Though it was the end of the day and perhaps not the best time to wind him up _too_ much.

“I suppose it does have its uses,” Arthur admitted, stretching and then shifting further down into the bed.  He couldn’t hide a yawn, he really was tired. “But have you ever used it for something more _fun?”_

“Fun?” Merlin asked, frowning in confusion.  “What, you mean playing tricks?”

“Well perhaps, but I was thinking about something a bit more interesting.  Something more pleasurable.  Something just for us, here.”

“Sex magic?”  Merlin’s face brightened immediately.  “You want me to use my magic in the bedroom?”

As Merlin didn’t exactly look dismayed at the idea (quite the opposite in fact), Arthur decided to elaborate.

“Yes.  As you’ve been lying around in here sleeping all day while I’ve been hard at work…”

“Swinging swords around and shouting at people isn’t work.  You love it.”

Well, yes, of course he did.  And Arthur loved Merlin but he wasn’t going to admit to that either.  “I’m the king!”

“King of bullying.”

“Shut up Merlin… and don’t do that!” he added because Merlin had mouthed those exact three words back at him while he’d spoken them. 

“I can’t cast a spell if I shut up,” Merlin pointed out. 

He really was the most annoying person Arthur knew. 

“Fine.  Concentrate on the spell.” 

Merlin could always be distracted by being asked to use his magic, Arthur had found.  Merlin was still too happy and excited that Arthur had accepted it rather than driving him out or worse.  Repealing the ban on magic had just been the icing on the cake.  Arthur would always remember the terrified look on Merlin’s tearful face when his magic had been revealed.  As a wyvern had been about to rip Arthur’s throat out at the time, it would have been churlish not to accept it.  Perhaps he had been briefly thinking about spending a few days being offended about the whole lying thing… but there were the tears and those huge frightened eyes, and really Arthur couldn’t resist.  It was easy enough to pretend that _of course_ he’d already known and that _really Merlin there’s no need to be such a **girl** about it…_   Honestly, the sex that night had been beyond amazing!

Bizarrely, Merlin still carried out all his manservant duties even after Arthur had discovered what he could do.  Arthur had offered to make him court sorcerer, but Merlin had refused.  Apparently, the thought of anyone else dressing and bathing Arthur was a bit too much for Merlin to cope with.  And Arthur was just fine with that because he didn’t want anyone else either.

No need for Merlin to know that though.

“So what were you thinking of?” Merlin asked happily, snuggling up close.  “Perpetual lubrication?  Extra… uh… size?”

Arthur glared, horrified at the possibly implied insult to the royal cock.  “Size isn’t a problem!  I don’t hear you complaining!”

“Just trying to get an idea of your thoughts,” Merlin reassured him. “I’d never maim the royal dick!”

Arthur could tell from the somewhat disrespectful tone of Merlin’s voice that he was being insulted again, but he decided to ignore it.

“I’m exhausted,” he admitted.  “What about some sort of magical energy boost?”

“So that we could be at it like rabbits,” Merlin agreed happily. 

“I’m not a rodent!  I’m the king!”

“Yes, yes, I know.  But I’m sure I’ve seen a spell to give rabbit-like energy in that area.  In fact” – Merlin scrambled off the bed and started to pull on his clothes – “I know just where it is!”

Arthur hadn’t expected Merlin to run off.  He’d been hoping for some quick and easy spell followed by a lot of extremely satisfying sex, and then curling up together for some much-needed sleep.  But evidently none of that was going to happen.  Yet.

“Merlin!”

But his lover was already gone.  Arthur lay back with a sigh and waited.  It wouldn’t hurt to have a little nap whilst he did so…

\---

It only seemed like a minute later when Arthur awoke.  But as the first light of morning was already starting to brighten the room he suspected that he’d had a decent sleep.  No question, though, about what had woken him up. 

Merlin was back. 

He was standing beside the bed holding a pair of small vials and looking terribly pleased with himself. 

“I did it!” Merlin announced proudly, offering one of the vials to Arthur.  “We just drink these and then I say the spell!  Easy!”

“Took you all night” Arthur grumbled.  He was actually quite impressed that Merlin had put the potions together so quickly, but he wasn’t going to let Merlin know that.

“I had a nap.  Anyway, drink up.”

Arthur took the vial and regarded it dubiously.  Sometimes Merlin’s spells didn’t go quite as planned.  Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s cautiousness, and knocked back his own vial of liquid.  Nothing terrible happened to him, so Arthur followed suit.

“ _Duracellius Maximus!”_

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold with the power of the spell.  Arthur loved seeing that, even though he would never, ever admit it.  A powerful sorcerer and completely loyal to Arthur.  Wonderful.  Wonderful, that was, at least until the spell began to take effect.

For a moment it felt as if nothing had happened.  And then suddenly the entire room seemed to grow very large indeed. 

“Merlin!” Arthur squeaked. “What have you done?”

But Merlin couldn’t answer him.  Because Merlin was a sleek, black, startled-looking _rabbit_!  And Arthur didn’t need to see the long whiskers that had suddenly sprouted on either side of his face to know that Merlin wasn’t the only rabbit in that room.

“Merlin!”

“I can fix this!” Merlin squeaked.

Oh god.  They were squeaky.  And furry.  And, you know, _rabbits._

“You’d better,” Arthur growled.  “And fast.  How am I supposed to rule Camelot like _this_?”

Merlin gave a nervous little squeak and took a step backward.  “It’ll wear off.  Probably.”

“Probably?”

“Almost certainly.”

“Not good enough!  Gods, Merlin!  You’re an even worse sorcerer than you are a manservant.  And that’s saying something!” Arthur went to take a step towards Merlin, then realised one of his feet had caught in the bedspread. He pulled it free, and a long red thread came with it.

“Claws, Arthur!” Merlin warned.

Arthur just glared at him again and then very deliberately scratched at the thick red coverlet.  Merlin groaned, because he would know exactly who was going to have to do all the repairs on it.  It just made Arthur scratch it even more.

“Stop it!”

“Well change me back then!”

“Just let me think.  We need to get to Gaius… oh no, don’t scratch the sheets too.  Arthur!”

“ _Mer-_ lin.” Arthur did at least stop scratching but the coverlet had some satisfying holes in it.

Merlin regarded it miserably.  “Maybe I can find a way to bribe Gwen – she’s good with a needle.  Better than me, anyway.  Maybe if I offered to do some of her chores?”

“I’m sure Morgana will love having a rabbit bouncing around in the morning helping her to dress,” Arthur told him drily.  “Bigger problems, Merlin!  We’re rabbits!”

“Bigger problems than that even,” Merlin agreed.  “Because listen, someone’s coming.  Let’s hope it’s not a hunting party.”

Arthur glared at him for even thinking such a horrible thing.  But the huge rabbit ears were extra-sensitive, and Arthur could hear dainty footsteps in the corridor outside, and female voices. 

“Arthur!  Are you awake?”

“It’s Morgana and Gwen,” Merlin pointed out. 

“Lucky, because you left the door ajar,” Arthur snarled.  “Idiot!”

“Oh, the door’s open,” they heard Gwen say.  “He must be up.  Are you decent, Sire?” she called in.

“No!” Arthur called back.  Strictly speaking that was true, as he was naked.  Just covered in a rabbit skin.  But still naked.

“What was that?” Gwen asked. 

The door swung open and Morgana Pendragon strode in, Gwen close behind her. 

“Oh look!” Gwen exclaimed, spotting Merlin and Arthur.  “Such sweet little rabbits!”

“Arthur?” Morgana called.  “Merlin?”

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a worried look. 

“They could get Gaius,” Merlin pointed out.  “Or take us there.”

 “Oh look! This one has a little red scarf just like Merlin’s!” Gwen squealed happily, going over to the bed to inspect the creatures.

“Take us to Gaius immediately!” Arthur ordered Gwen.  She didn’t appear to understand and carried on smiling at them.

Morgana’s eyes narrowed for a moment, then she took a step forward and regarded the pair of rabbits thoughtfully.

“You know, Cook’s rabbit stew is delicious.  I’m sure I haven’t had any in ages. This one” – she tapped Arthur’s head – “is nice and plump…”

Arthur gave an indignant squeak.  “Don’t you even think about it, Morgana!  I’ll burn all your favourite dresses!  I’ll…”

“Oh, listen to him squeaking!” Morgana cooed.  “Ah, he’s all excited about being dinner!”

“I’m going to kill you and have you for dinner, you harpy!” Arthur growled.

“More squeaking!” Morgana exclaimed gleefully.  She poked Arthur, pulling her hand away fast when he moved to bite her.

“Oh, don’t be mean.  They’re both far too adorable to eat,” Gwen protested, picking Merlin up and cuddling him.  “I wonder why Arthur’s got them in here?”

Merlin immediately nestled closer to Gwen and purred loudly. Because of course he would, the little creep.  Arthur scowled at him.

“Obviously he’s caught them and hasn’t had a chance to take them to cook yet,” Morgana told her, sounding far too happy about it.  “Perhaps he’s going to skin them.  He’s such a brute.”

Gwen immediately cuddled Merlin protectively. “Oh, you can’t cook this one.  He’s so sweet.  I’m going to find them some food, I’m sure they’d like that.”

Merlin purred even more loudly.

“Oh, he _does_ like that idea.  And you’re so adorable, aren’t you?” Gwen cooed.  “Yes, you are!”

Morgana regarded Merlin sceptically. “Yes.  Well why don’t you go and find them some carrots or something and I’ll keep an eye on them for Arthur.  I’m sure he’ll be back in a minute.  I’ll take that one, shall I?”

Without waiting for a response, Morgana lifted Merlin out of Gwen’s arms. 

“You’re not going to take them to Cook?” Gwen checked.  “Or let Arthur skin them?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Morgana assured her, dropping Merlin back down on the bed.  “Off you go!”

Gwen gave the rabbits one last worried glance, then did as she was bid.  Arthur edged closer to Merlin, watching Morgana with concern.

“If she tries to grab you, bite her and then run for it.  She’ll have us in the pot before Gwen’s even made it outside!”

Morgana just stood there, watching them curiously.

“What’s she looking at?” Merlin hissed.

“Probably wondering which of us to eat first!”

“You two would make a perfect trimming for my winter gown,” Morgana told them. 

“Gwen would never let you!” Merlin squeaked up at her.  “She thinks I’m adorable!”

“Aww…” Morgana reached down, and Merlin instantly cowered back.  Arthur jumped in front of him protectively, baring his little rabbit teeth and trying to look as fierce as possible.

Obviously, it didn’t work because Morgana just laughed at him.  Arthur tried nipping at her hand, but she drew it back.

“Oh, so protective of your mate. Gwen’s right, you two _are_ adorable.  Stupid, but adorable.  Not much of a change from usual, really!”

That wretched harpy.  Once they were human again Arthur was going to order Merlin to turn her into a toad.  A big one.  With warts.

“Usual?” Merlin queried.

Ah yes, wait a minute.  She _did_ say usual.  And rabbits didn’t _usually_ have a habit of popping up in Arthur’s bedroom.

“Morgana,” he growled.  “If you can understand us…”

“My dear brother,” Morgana sat down on the edge of the bed, then reached over to pick up Merlin and deposit him on her lap.  Merlin really was the favourite, Arthur thought sulkily.  “Of course I can.  Obviously, you’re a little more high-pitched than usual, but I’d recognise that sulky pout anywhere.  So, what happened?  Is there an evil sorcerer on the loose and we’re all about to be turned into forest animals?  Should I be afraid?” She didn’t sound afraid.  Or even concerned.  “Or, and this is just a wild guess… has Merlin for some reason accidentally turned you both into rabbits?”

“It was an accident,” Merlin protested.  “We were…”

“Stop!” Morgana held up her hand.  “We’re in Arthur’s chambers and you two are on his bed, so I’m sure I really don’t want to know why you did it.  And sweet as the pair of you are like this, we do need the king back in human form.  So, what was the spell, Merlin?”

“It was a potion and a spell.  My book’s still open at the page on my bed.  But it went wrong, it was only supposed to give us rabbit-like energy.”

Morgana looked faintly disgusted.  “Gods, you two are disgusting.  Please tell me you haven’t been making use of your new forms… No, actually, don’t tell me.  That would be too horrible for words!”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed.  “It’s horrible.  Nearly as horrible as my sister holding my naked manservant on her lap!”

Satisfyingly, Morgana gave a little scream at that, tipped Merlin off onto the bed and stood up quickly. 

“I’m going to find that spell,” she announced, and promptly fled. 

Arthur settled down on the bed, smirking at Merlin.  Or doing the best rabbit equivalent of it at any rate.  “She’ll never be able to look you in the face again.”

“Shut up.  I can’t help being irresistibly cute like this!”

“ _I’m_ resisting you,” Arthur pointed out.  “Easily.”

“Good!  I don’t want Morgana coming back in here and finding us at it like… um…”

“Rabbits?” Arthur supplied helpfully.  “Wasn’t that the intention?  Honestly, I don’t know which you’re worst at Merlin.  Being a manservant or being a sorcerer.  How many other spells have you done over the years that have gone totally wrong?  I’ll bet this isn’t the first.  Is this why you wouldn’t take the court sorcerer post?  Is it because you have to have several goes at each spell before you get it right and… Oooh!  _Carrots!_ ”

Gwen had returned with a handful of vegetables for them, which she proceeded to feed them.  Merlin was immediately hauled back onto her lap, but Arthur just left them to it.  After all, eventually Morgana would return, and the reaction would doubtless be entertaining.  Besides, there were carrots to be eaten.  Delicious fresh juicy carrots.  Oh, and she’d even left the tops on!  Wonderful.  Carrots were just the best thing ever!  And lettuce too!  Mmmm…

“Never seen you so keen on vegetables,” Merlin pointed out. 

Arthur ignored him.  He could hear footsteps and familiar voices and knew that any moment his glorious feast was going to be rudely interrupted.

“Gwen, put him down!  That’s Merlin!  Naked!  Ugh!”

Gwen gave a little squeal and dropped Merlin even faster than Morgana had.  She ran to her mistress’s side, wiping her hands furiously on her apron.  Arthur carried on eating the carrot, enjoying everyone’s discomfort.  Particularly Merlin’s, because Gaius had followed Morgana in and was now looking down at his young ward with a level of disapproval that others could only dream of aspiring to.

“ _Merlin_.  Whatever have you done _this_ time?”

Merlin just looked up at Gaius pleadingly.  “It was an accident.”

“Indeed.  Morgana showed me the spell.  Luckily, it’s only temporary and you’ll both change back in a few hours.  In the meantime, I suggest you stay in here and keep the door locked.  I don’t want to have to explain to your people that their king got eaten by one of his own dogs.”

“Or ended up in cook’s rabbit stew,” Morgana added with a nasty smile.  “I’ll explain that you’re indisposed, and I’ll run things today, so don’t worry.”

Arthur was immediately worried, but as Morgana was already sweeping out of the room and taking Gwen with her he didn’t have a chance to protest.

Gaius, however, remained.

“We’ll discuss this when you’ve changed back,” he told Merlin. 

Arthur couldn’t help admiring just how disapproving Gaius could look when he wanted to.  The eyebrow-raising skill level was off the scale.  Really it would be very useful to learn that trick.  It was one of the few things that actually seemed to silence Merlin.  Perhaps he could get Gaius to teach him.

“I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.  Hopefully by then you’ll both be back to normal.  And Merlin?”

The little black rabbit beside Arthur twitched his nose and perked up his ears attentively.

“ _Don’t_ ever try this again!  I’m quite sure there’s nothing in your destiny about you and the once and future _rabbit!”_

And with that Gaius hobbled away, closing the door behind him.  Arthur heard the distinctive click of a key turning in the lock.   He was finding that he could hear a lot with those extra-sensitive ears.  Perhaps there were other things that could be done with them?  Experimentally he tried flexing them around, then gave up when he realised he couldn’t actually poke Merlin with them.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked.  He’d settled himself down on the coverlet and was chewing happily on some of the lettuce.  Doubtless he thought he was going sleep off the spell.  Arthur had other ideas.

“Well, while we’re stuck like this, and there’s no chance of being disturbed…” Arthur let the idea hang there, hoping Merlin would pick up on it.

And yes, there was a naughty glint in Merlin’s eyes.  The lettuce was immediately forgotten. 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Pity to waste the spell.”  Arthur nuzzled up close to Merlin.  There definitely was something about being a rabbit that increased the libido.  Maybe Merlin had been onto something with that spell. He’d just have to cast it better next time.  Though Arthur was starting to feel a little bit dizzy.  Suddenly the room was shrinking and flipping over and Arthur found himself lying half on top of a very naked and surprised manservant.

So much for not wasting the spell.  Although the door was locked, and nobody would check up on them for a while…

Better make the most of it, Arthur decided. 

And did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: "I Can Fix This! "](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964867) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72)




End file.
